Reasons
by XoWannaBeWriterXo
Summary: Sonny's parents are killed and she is offered to live with Tawni and her parents. The catch...Chad Dylan Cooper lives next door. Reasons for all that Sonny has wondered about, become revealed to her. Summary Stinks,Story not bad. Rated T for safety! CxS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, So I know I'm already in the middle of a multi chapter, but this idea just hit me last night, and I had to write it! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and maybe some characters!**_

_**Reasons**_

* * *

_(SPOV) Sonny_

I was driving home from the studio, in the pitch black streets of Hollywood. No one was out because it was near midnight, and rehearsal ended really late.

Today was a long day. I hung out with the cast in the prop house, Tawni insulted my clothing choice several times, Chad came over to the set, and of course, we argued. And the whole day I was miserable, and angry, about something that happened this morning, that was filling me with guilt as I drove down the dark road to my house.

This morning, I was eating my breakfast as my parent came down the stairs slowly, trudging. When they finally reached the table, they automatically looked at me.

"SonShine?" My father asked, in the nickname that only he could call me. But something was wrong, there was an off tone in his voice.

"Yes dad?" I replied, unsure, and frightened of what he would say, by the look of his expression, it wasn't to be good.

"Have you noticed your mother and I not getting along lately? He questioned, quietly, and softly. I had an idea of where this was going.

"Well, yeah, but I know you guys will work it out!" I said confidently, hoping it would be enough to save their marriage.

"Honey, I'm sorry. But the only way to work this out…Is getting a divorce." My mother said sincerely. I didn't want to hear it.

"What!?!? No…No…!" I screamed, tears were jerking down my face.

"Sonny, we're sorry!" My dad yelled.

"No! You know what?! I hate you guys! I thought you loved each other! I thought I had a perfect family! But, I was wrong!" I screamed as I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car.

I felt horrid, I never meant to tell them I hate them…It just hit me hard when I heard they were disowning their love for each other…I always wished that I would find the perfect one someday, just like my parents…And now, the dream is lost.

I pulled up to my driveway and walked up the creaky, wooden steps to my porch. I opened the door, planning to apologize for my behavior from this morning but found my parents tied up, my scarves wrapped around their neck, covering up to their mouths, so they were unable to talk. Next to them was a man, dressed completely in black, with a ski mask on.

I stood there, frozen in shock.

"Hello. Sonny." The man said darkly. His voice was deep and cold.

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

"Oh, that's not important…" His said again, just as darkly.

"What do you what!?! Why do you have my parents!?!" I asked franticly. He only laughed.

"Well, SonShine…" He started. He did not just use my father's nickname for me.

"Don't call me that!" I interrupted.

"Sonny! I wouldn't be so rude…You don't want to lose your parents do you?" He asked with fake. I shook my head and he pulled out a gun.

"I simply came here to snatch you…I had plans Alison, but your parents got in the way…So I tied them up! But, If you don't come with me…I'll simply kill them! And you won't be off the hook…I will find you either way…" He said with no emotion…It was frightening, and so was the fact that this man was here to most-likely rape me, and/or kill my parents.

I looked in their direction and back at the masked man. It was time to make a decision.

But, out of no where, my mother rips the scarf from her mouth and my father does the same.

"Sonny! Run! We'll be fine!" They yelled. But they wouldn't if I chose run. I nodded slightly. Tears were streaking down my cheek worse than they were this morning.

"I love you!" I screamed as I bolted out the door and kept on running. After a few minutes I fell to the ground, crying worse then ever as I heard two loud gunshots. They were gone…

I quickly grabbed out my cell phone as I hid behind a tree. I dialed 911 quickly.

"Hello? This is Hollywood police department. Your call is being recorded." The feminine voice stated.

"M..y Pa..parents were…Shot!" I said through my tears.

"What happened?" She said softly, and truly sincerely.

I explained quickly what happened, and they ordered me to stay where I was, just incase the man was still there. I gave them my address and hung up. They promised to call me back when everything was safe.

I sat down, laid against a tree crying my eyes out, hating myself for leaving them…

"Sonny Monroe! Our sources have told us your parents have just passed…Would like to comment?" Santiago Haraldo's annoying voice yelled as he jumped from behind a bush. Where the hell did he hear that from? It happened freaking five minutes ago!

"No! Do you really think I want to comment on the death of my parents?!? Get a life." I yelled as I walked away from a shocked Tween Weekly host.

"Sonny Monroe back to her true diva ways once again?" He asked to the camera. I don't even care that I exploded on television! What kind of a low, selfish, make-a-story-of-anything loser would ask about the murder of your parents for a damn T.V Show!?!

Just then my phone rang. It was the police. I quickly answered it.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, anxious for what he was about to say.

"We have some bad news…Your parents have been shot to death and the criminal is no where in site. We'll keep looking for him, but you'll need to be careful…Your parent's blood is smeared all over the wall spelling 'I'll be back for you SonShine'" the officer explained.

"Oh.." I said, once again through my tears…We hung up quickly after.

I needed a place to stay. I wasn't going to go stay at my house…Not after what happened. I grabbed my cell phone and called the closest friend I had in Hollywood.

"Hello?" An irritated Tawni asked.

"Tawn…" I said quietly, since tears were still running down.

"Sonny? What's wrong??" She asked, extremely scared.

I explained my situation to her quickly, trying to stop crying…What's done is done.

"Sonny, you're more than welcome to stay here tonight. My parents would be more than happy to help you!" Tawni said softly.

"Thanks…" I said blandly. We hung up quickly after.

A few minutes later, a pink convertible drove up to my lonely tree. And I hopped in. It was a silent drive, as the tears were drying on my cheek. After a minute, Tawni stopped the car and hugged me. That's a first.

"I am sorry." She said quietly, looking down.

"Tawni…Its okay…It wasn't your fault! You're the one who helped me!" I said sympathetically.

She nodded and kept driving. When we got to her house, it was huge! I had no idea Tawni owned such a large mansion…But I could've guessed. Her parents were on the porch, their faces filled with sorrow.

"Sonny…I am so sorry for what happened to you tonight. You are welcome here any time." Her mother said softly. Her mother was a beautiful woman, which is expected from the mom of Tawni Hart…But what wasn't expected is that she was so sweet.

"Thank you." I said looking down. My parents never met Tawni's parents…But I bet they would like them.

It kinda went into an awkward silence until Tawni blurted out "I'm tired! Let's go to bed!" And I nodded quickly.

That night, Tawni fell asleep quickly, while I watched T.V. on Tawni's flat screen. I stopped after a while because it was all about me. My exploding to Santiago, My parents death, everything… And it had to stop, so I soon drifted off to bed…

I woke up the next morning, trying to recall my dream. It seemed to be flashes of memories that were shared with my parents and me. It began to hurt to think about them so I got dressed and went down the elevator to the kitchen. I sat down at the table, finding a very bright pair of parents…That weren't mine.

"Good morning Sonny!" Tawni's mother said brightly. She had a lovely smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Hart. Thank you again for letting me stay the night." I said shyly.

"Well Sonny, we're glad we could help you…and if you wanted…You could live with us…We would treat you as our own child…And we wouldn't let anything happen to you" Mr. Hart said as he cut in. It was an amazing offer.

"Wow…Thank you! This is probably best since all my other relatives live in Wisconsin!" I said smiling for the first time since yesterday. They hugged me swiftly, but softly. Wow, they're all huggers! Just then Tawni came down the elevator in jeans, a plain blue tee shirt, and flip flops. Not one item on her body designer. She came running in giving her parents both a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to me.

"Hey Sonny, feeling better?" She asked as she threw an arm around me.

"Yeah…I am!" I said with actual emotion. Tawni was about to say something, but was cut off by her dad.

"TawniBear…" He started. Huh. Who would of thought Tawni would have a cute nickname by her…um, dad… like I used to.

"Yes daddy?" She asked sweetly. More Tawni sweetness?!? Was I still dreaming?

"Sonny…Is going to live with us, almost like we're…Adopting her?" He said trying to word it right.

"So…We're going to be like sisters?" Tawni asked excitedly. They both nodded and I got pulled into a group hug. Okay…Way to much enthusiasm in this family, especially since a girls parents DIED last night. Then a thought hit me. Tawni wanted me as a sister! I smiled and put some effort into the hug. Then Tawni pulled away.

"Oh and you'll need to know something…Chad Dylan Cooper lives next door…" She said angered. My face fell.

"Oh great…" I muttered. Tawni nodded in agreement.

Just then, we heard a lawn mower blow out, and someone yelling. We all ran to the window…And speak of the devil, Chad was screaming at his gardener for breaking his solid gold lawn mower…Are you kidding me?!? Who has a solid gold lawn mower?!?

This was going to be fun…

___**A/N: Woo! That took forever to write! Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and check out a new chapter of Operation: Get rid of Hannah, Coming soon!**_

* * *

Author's note:


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey guys! This one hasn't been update in a while, so I through some ideas together and made this…Enjoy! Oh, and Tawni isn't exactly herself at home, and she isn't heatless, she wouldn't be mean to Sonny, after her parents died, she does consider Sonny a friend. Just to clear some things up!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and some characters_**

**_Reasons_**

After a few minutes of gawking at Chad's outburst, we all came back to typical morning conversations as we enjoyed breakfast.

"So…Sonny, do you want to go get you stuff from your house after breakfast? Maybe we can go shopping after…" Tawni suggested carefully. It was sweet that she cared. But the mention of my house led a few tears down my cheek, I quickly looked down.

"Sure, but would you come help me get my stuff?" I asked, my voice cracked, and I knew the water works would start soon. I hoped she would come, because I don't think I could handle going to the place where evidence still lied.

"Of course, I wouldn't make you go through that alone!" Tawni said sympathetically. She hugged me once more, and we continued breakfast, which only lasted a few more minutes.

"We'll see you girls later!" Mr. Hart yelled as we ran out the door, walking across her lawn. Lucky us, Chad Dylan Cooper was on his deck, drinking lemonade, on a lawn chair. He noticed us immediately.

"Sonny?" He called out.

"Great…" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

"What are you doing at Blondie's house?" He asked, running up to us.

"I live here now…" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. He did.

"What? Why?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Watch Tween Weekly!" Tawni snapped, as she noticed my eyes beginning to water. She left him standing there in shock, as she pushed me into her convertible.

It was a half an hour drive to my house from Tawni's, and it was silent the whole way…I suppose she really didn't want to hurt me, because sisters don't do that…

"We're here…" She said, with a scared emotion. I understood. This was the house where a murder was committed.

"Tawni, you don't have to come…" I said. It would be frightening to go in alone, I couldn't do this to her.

"No! I...I want to…for you!" She yelled out. I nodded and we started for inside…She shivered while walking up the creaky stairs, so did I. When we reached the door, there was a note on it. The note was written in read…It said:

_Dear SonShine,_

_I know you thought you saved yourself…But you are wrong…You lost more then I was going to take in the first place, but you left me no choice…I'll be seeing you soon…_

_Signed,_

_Your worst nightmare_

I ripped the note off my door and showed it to Tawni. She took it, and scanned through it swiftly. We were both speechless on my deck. Tawni spoke a moment later.

"Sonny, we're your family now, and we won't let anything happen to you…" She said softly. I smiled lightly in return, and started for the door. She followed after.

"Thanks…" I replied as I opened the door. I walked in, and nearly fainted. My parents were on the floor, bleeding heavily, dead. Tawni walked in, trudging behind, but when she saw the image on the floor, she turned pale.

"The damn cops couldn't have the bodies taken away!" I hissed.

"Holy crap…" Tawni muttered, covering her eyes, while exiting the room. I reacted differently…I threw up and broke down crying. I was on the floor when Tawni came back in a few minutes later to get me.

"I'm Sorry we had to see that…Especially you…But we have to go…I already got all your stuff...." Tawni whispered as she sat down beside me, ignoring the throw up.

"O-ok" I agreed through my sobs and got up to leave, but not before remembering something that my mother told me long ago.

**Flashback:**

_I sat in bed waiting for mommy to tell me a bedtime story, like she did every night…And as expected; she came in a few minutes later, but without a book._

_"Momma…Where's the book?" I asked, extremely lost._

_"Sonny, tonight I won't need a book…Because this story is about us. You're seven years old, and I don't want to risk waiting any longer." She started, again I was lost, but I listened._

_"One day, your father and I may not be here…and we want to make sure you'll be okay without us…So, if you end up without us, know that in your closet, no matter where we live, behind the clothes, there will be a small switch…If you press it, a door will slide open and reveal a chest, that will have everything for you, no matter how old you are…" She said softly while rubbing my back. I started tearing up._

_"Mommy, I don't ever want to live without you!" I whined…Mommy kissed my forehead._

_"I know, but things happen…And this is just in case…" She whispered, as she tucked me into bed, and walked away._

**End flashback**

"Tawni…There is something upstairs that I really need…" I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"Okay, I'll come." She replied. I nodded and we ran up the stairs, into my room.

"Why are we in here…?" Tawni questioned.

"The chest…" I whispered as I swung open my closet, which was empty, since Tawni cleaned it out. And right there, was the switch. I flipped it softly and as promised, a door slid open on inside side of the closet. And there was the chest.

Tawni was speechless, as was I. I quickly grabbed the chest out, and had Tawni help get it to her car. We went out the back door, avoiding the living room. When we got the car, we threw it in the backseat with my other items, and we hopped in the front.

"What's in the chest?" Tawni asked while starting the car.

"My mom told me if I ever lost them, that the chest would help me…I saw it as a necessity to take…" I whispered, blocking out the memories from hurting me again.

She answered with a simple "Oh." And she began to drive.

"Tawni, why are you nice at home, and not at work?" I blurted out, completely on accident. She looked at me for a moment, and then put her focus back on the road.

"I guess…I want to be known as strong and confident…A girl who doesn't back down, one who tries to be the best…The girl who looks as if she already succeeded…" Tawni said softly.

"Your image?" I asked. She nodded blandly. I immediately understood.

"Well, I don't care…You were my closest friend in Hollywood, even while you bagged on me…Because occasionally…You let me see your soft side…and I knew you weren't really mean, just influenced, and now, I am really proud to be your sister…" I continued. We were both tearing up, and she immediately stopped the car and turned to me.

"Thank you…I feel so relieved to hear you forgive me, and I am proud to call you my sister too…" She whispered while starting to drive again. I smiled, just as my phone rang. I quickly checked the number and it was…Chad?

"Who is it?" Tawni asked, nervous that it might be my worst nightmare.

"It's Chad…Should I answer?" I asked, totally torn.

"Yeah, I mean, it should be good considering what happened this morning!" Tawni laughed while stopping at the light. I let out a giggle and pressed "Talk" on my cell.

"Chad?" I asked into the receiver.

"Sonny, I heard about what happened to your parents and…I'm so sorry!" Chad said in a…caring tone? What the hell? Is this the same guy who screamed at a gardener for breaking a freaking lawn mower?

"Oh…Well, thanks?" I said in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah…Well, I better go…Bye!" He said quickly.

"Bye?" I replied and hung up.

"What was that about? You were like…questioning your answers!" Tawni snickered.

"He was being…sincere!" I let out. Tawni fake gasped…but something hit her memory or something, because she looked down.

"He wasn't always such a jerk…" Tawni whispered. I looked at her and looked back.

"I'll tell you later…Now lets go shopping!" Tawni said while pulling into the mall parking lot.

We got out of the car and took all my stuff out of the backseat, and into Tawni's trunk to protect them. Tawni then pulled two wigs and two pairs of sunglasses from her bag. She handed one of each to me.

"Here, wear these. Fans aren't easy when shopping." Tawni said while putting them on herself. I nodded and did the same with mine. We then started for the mall. But I couldn't get what Tawni said before out of my head…

He wasn't always such a jerk…

**A/N: Oh my gosh, that was fun to write! I don't have much to say except…Review please! I love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay, So let me just say thank you for all the amazing reviews! It feels great to know you like the story! Sorry it's late! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and maybe some characters!_**

**_Reasons_**

* * *

TPOV (Tawni)

Oh my freaking god. Even though Sonny and I were laughing and having a great time…I was still looking back on what we saw at her house, her bloody, dead parents, on the floor. It was horrible, and I'm pretty sure she couldn't get it out of her mind either, considering she starts shaking violently every couple of minutes…I tried to calm her down, but she couldn't…and I wouldn't force her. We were at the food court, eating when she finally spoke after another one of her shaking moments.

"Tawni…You know how your dad calls you TawniBear?" She asked. I looked down and blushed…So she caught that.

"Yeah…?" I replied, unsure where this was going. But the tears forming in her eyes gave me a hint that it wouldn't be good.

"Well, my dad used to call me SonShine, and now he can't anymore…So just promise me you'll appreciate that your dad is able to call you TawniBear…" She barely whispered…My heart sank a bit…I never truly thought about it like that. I never loved that nickname, but I could never imagine losing it.

"I promise Sonny." I replied. And then, once again, I hugged her. She was in fact my best friend/sister and it was getting easier to be the real me with her.

"Thanks." She whispered, and as we pulled away, her wig got stuck on my earring and it ripped off her head.

"Damn it!" She whispered.

"Hey it's Sonny Monroe!" A young boy yelled as cameras were flashing and questions were being thrown at her.

"Oh my gosh! She's the girl from So Random! who's parents died!" A girl yelled over the crowd…Tears were welling up in Sonny's eyes. I had to get her out of here.

"Shut the hell up and let her through!" I screamed, gasps were heard throughout the crowd and many were frozen in shock from my outburst. It was just the distraction I needed to get Sonny out of there before she lost it. I pushed through the crowd with Sonny at my flank and when we got out, she turned towards me.

"Thank you Tawni…You know your rep will be ruined though, right? The press will have a field day and claim you did more than what really went down…" She said. I smiled. I knew.

"I understand that, but you would've had it a lot worse…and I couldn't let that happen…It may take some adjusting, but we're sisters." I replied. Simply. This nice thing in public was a lot easier to do now that Sonny knows who I really am inside. It was hard because I really wanted to be nice to her…She was so much nicer than Mandy…(A/N: Hey…Maybe you'll see her later!)

When we got to the car, I started up another conversation.

"Um…I think it's time I told you about Chad…" I whispered silently. Her face brightened up and she stared at me, attention fully at me. I almost smiled.

"Yes?" She replied, trying to sound uninterested, but I saw right through her.

"Before you make anymore judgments on him, I think you should know that Chad lost his mom when he was 8…and after that, his father sent him away to a foster family, they were abusive, rude, and barely looked after him, they turned him into a slave…He got switched shortly after a neighbor reported the family when seeing a bruise on his leg. He found the Goldfarbs after that and they were a lot better, they adopted him, that's when he started an interest in acting…It was his turn in life."

"Wait, why would his dad send him away?" She countered. I sighed.

"Well, it seemed that without Mrs. Cooper, his family wasn't complete, and to fill the whole, he started drinking, but didn't want to influence Chad into making the same decisions." I replied.

"Wait… Why is his name Chad Dylan Cooper then, not Goldfarb?" She asked, it seemed this was distracting her from…what we saw earlier, so I kept it going.

"When his career took off, he decided to change it back to Cooper, his original family name. It sounded better to him." I explained.

"Wow…There's a lot more to Chad than I thought…But how do you know all this? Haha, I knew this question was coming.

"When your on 'The goody gang' with someone for five years, you get to know them." I said simply.

"So he was a jerk since he was eight?"

"Well, not really…That's just…the beginning…When Chad first joined Mackenzie Falls, he didn't believe in the feud…He was our friend. But the problem started when the bitch, also known as Mandy, started dating him…He honestly though he was in love, he told her the whole story and she ACTED all sympathetic about it…but after one fight, she spread it to the press. Of course Chad's lawyer forbid them from printing the article, he still couldn't believe Mandy, and then on the anniversary of his mother's death, she started taunting him about it! Mandy got fired quickly after and while the security was taking her out of the building, she started screaming 'I was just being funny!' And since then, Chad's hated anything that has to do with 'Randoms', that's when he became our enemy and Hollywood's most conceded jerk…" I said, almost in one breath.

Sonny nodded silently and looked out the window, she was thinking heavily so I gave her some time and put my eyes on the road.

SPOV (Sonny)

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap.

I would've never thought that Chad had such an awful life. The horrible shit he went through…A lost mother, an abandoning father, a horrid foster family, a bitchy girl friend who taunted him on his worst day, I feel terrible for everything I'd ever said to him…I was going through a tough time but Chad had it much worse, at the age of 8! Yeah, I have some creepy rapist/killer after me, but Chad…He had abandonment, loss, slavery, abuse, and so much more. And he felt sorry for me.

I hate myself for ever calling him the things I did… He didn't need it. And I would never want to hurt him. I appreciated the silence Tawni gave me, she probably knew that a story like that would effect me like this. All I wanted to do right now was run up to Chad, hug him, and tell him how sorry I was.

"I feel terrible…" I whispered.

"For what?" She replied.

"I was so horrible to him! We had endless fights, and I don't know! It just feels like…I'm a bad person." I said, a tear streaming down my cheek…And Tawni something I did not expect. She laughed.

"Sonny, it's not like he doesn't like the fighting!" She giggled. Wait, what?

"What?" The confusion on my face was obvious. Why would Chad love our fights?

"Oh my god Sonny, you still don't know?" I shook my head. "Chad is IN LOVE with you!" She screamed.

"Whoa, Tawn, that's…Impossible!" I stuttered, probably in shock. As bad as I felt for Chad…I didn't love him, and he definitely didn't love me.

"Not really, but whatever, your neighbors now…It wont take long!" She snickered. Wow. She lost it.

"Um, Okay?" I said as we parked into her drive way. "Well, I'm gonna go over to Chad's…and apologize…We were kind of rude before, and I have some other things I want to say…" I continued, while getting out of the car.

"Sure thing Sonny…Ill take your stuff in." She said. She then gave me a wink, and I walked on. What the hell?

As I was about to knock on the beautiful door, the belonged to the Chad Dylan Cooper, I got called in by Mrs. Hart.

"Sonny! Dinner is ready!" She yelled. I sighed and trotted back to the house. But mark my words, I will apologize to Chad. This, I swear.

**_A/N: So, there it is! Sorry it's a bit of a shortie, but your just gonna have to deal with it for now! Anyway, leave a review! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay…Honestly, I can't believe I held this story off for so long! I'm SO sorry! The time just flew by, and so much has happened. I promise, my chapters WILL get more frequent… You guys deserve so much better! Jeez, it's really been almost a year hasn't it? Well, here's a very belated chapter. Once again, I apologize! I feel just awful about leaving you guys hanging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and maybe some characters!**

**Reasons**

**

* * *

**

_SPOV (Sonny)_

I sat silently at the Hart family dinner table, staring at the empty plate in front of me and thinking excessively on today's occurrences…I saw my parents dead, in a place I used to think of as a safe haven; and found out the truth about Chad Dylan Cooper, or should I say Chad Dylan Goldfarb? Even having Tawni by my side couldn't stop my heart from breaking…The only thing that could even come close to making me feel better was to talk to Chad, tell him I'm sorry, and let him in on my story.

"Sonny dear, are you done?" Mrs. Hart asked me, referring to the empty plate that rested in front of me. I nodded, meeting her eyes and smiling softly. She took picked it up off the table and put it in the kitchen sink. I got out of my chair and started heading to the door without a word, craving the comfort of the one person I knew who understood the pain that was haunting me.

"Hey Sonny! Where are you going?" Tawni shouted from across the room. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and slight worry. I smiled at her and winked.

"Out for a walk." I said mysteriously. She smiled knowingly and pulled something out of her pocket. She threw it at me and I caught it instinctively. When I looked in my hands, I almost burst out laughing. It was a tube of Tawni's favorite lipstick, Coco-Moco-Coco. I put it on the counter, knowing that today's visit to Chad's house would not result in _THAT_. But if it did for some bizarre reason, I had a tube of Moco-Coco-Moco in the pocket of my sweatshirt, which I personally liked more than Tawni's brand.

"Good luck!" Tawni said in a sing-song voice as I headed out the door. I rolled my eyes, knowing the thoughts that were currently going on in her head. I ran towards Chad's as fast as I could, the need to talk to him grew stronger as each second went by.

Finally, I made it to that same beautifully crafted door that I had almost made contact with earlier this evening. Except this time, I was able to actually knock. My heart was beating erratically as I heard footsteps heading towards me. The door opened, and I was greeted by the boy I have been wanting to see all day.

"Sonny?" He said questioningly. I couldn't even answer. I just jumped into his arms and hugged him dearly. Tears were starting to pour out of my eyes and he was rubbing my back comfortingly. He led me inside and took me up to his room, where I sat down on his bed next to him.

"Chad…I'm so sorry." I whispered while taking his hand in mine. He looked up at me, confused.

"For what?"

"Everything! The fights, the name calling, the pranks…All of it. After I met you for the first time, I automatically just assumed you were the biggest jerk ever, without really even knowing anything about you."

"Did Tawni tell you?" He asked simply while staring into my eyes intently. I nodded slowly, he got up off the bed and headed over to his dresser where he picked up a picture frame and returned to me.

"This is my mom." He said openly while handing me the picture. It showed a beautiful blonde haired woman in her early thirties. She was smiling and her big blue eyes were shining brightly. In the photo she was holding a young boy, about the age of 7, who looked just like her.

"She's beautiful." I answered back, while taking hold of his hand once more and squeezing it tightly. He looked at me and grinned.

"I know…I miss her a lot." He was looking sadly at the picture in front of him.

"I miss my parents too Chad. No one else besides you understands what I'm going through! Please, I just can't fight with you anymore…I don't want to! Can you be there for me as a my friend? I just know that together, we can comfort each other and get through any sorrows that still exist inside us!" Chad put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'll be your friend Sonny, forever and always." And with that, he lifted me up, took my hand and led me out of his bedroom.

"Chad, where are we going?" I asked, uneasily. He chuckled and kept on going. We finally got to his destination and it was breathtaking.

"This is it. My own personal library…It's my ultimate place of comfort." He said softly. I decided to break the depressing mood and crack a little joke.

"What? Chad Dylan Cooper actually reads!" I said in mock disbelief. He smirked and shrugged.

"On occasion…" His face then turned serious again and he continued. " It's just that books take you away to a different world… A place where everything that happened to you in real life doesn't even matter, because the story doesn't change no matter who reads it."

"That was really beautiful Chad…Do you think I could borrow some of these?" I asked shyly. He laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Sonny." And finally, I felt at ease. Chad was here for me, Tawni was here for me, and I was surrounded by people who cared truly cared about what happened to me.

"Is some guy really after you?" Chad asked, breaking the silence. Knowing that Chad needed to know everything, I nodded.

"He never wanted my parents, just me. He had them captured when I got home from the studio that night… He gave me an ultimatum. It was either him taking me, or killing my parents, then taking me. My parents screamed for me to run, I was stuck…I didn't know what to do, so I ran…I just left them there to die. To this day, I wish I could just go back and let him have me instead. I was selfish." By now, tears were falling from my eyes again, and Chad was there to comfort me, again.

"No…You weren't selfish! You were confused, and scared! You didn't know what to do, so you just ran! Sonny, their death is not your fault! I never want you to think that! And that bastard will never get to you! I would never let that happen…" He said urgently, taking both my hands in his, making me really look at him.

Our faces were close, my breathing hitched, and our heads were slowing closing up the space between us…But right before our lips were about to touch, I pulled back. We both looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"You're a good friend Chad…I'm glad I have you." I said while touching his arm softly. A small smiled appeared on his face and he nodded.

"I'm glad I have you too, Sonny." He took my hand and led me to a small little couch seated in front of a fire place. We sat there, and spent our time talking, laughing, and overall having a fantastic time. Until….

_MOO. MOO. MOO._

"Um, that's my phone…One second." I laughed, reaching for my pocket and heading out of the room. It was Tawni.

"What's up Tawni?" I asked into the receiver.

"What's up? _Really_ Sonny? Do you even _know_ what time it is?" She asked, agitated.

"No, why?" I was getting slightly nervous by the way Tawni was yelling.

"It's 11:30 at night!"

"What? I've been here for hours?" I yelled surprised.

"My parents are freaking out right now…They think you've been kidnapped! You need to get your butt over here!" She sounded really frantic, so I just said 'Ok.' and hung up. I ran back into the room with Chad.

"Hey…I think I need to get going. It's getting late and Tawni's pretty pissed." I said apologetically. He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sonny. Don't forget to take those books you wanted to borrow!" He reminded me. I thanked him and we took part in a friendly hug. Then, I ran out the door back to my new home.

When I got there, everything was crazy.

"Sonny where have you been?" Mrs. Hart yelled anxiously.

"We were worried sick about you!" Mr. Hart shouted. Tawni was the only silent one, for she was the only one who truly knew where I was.

"Um, I stopped somewhere on the way home from my walk and it took longer than I expected it to. I'm really sorry!" I said softly, truly saddened that I worried them.

"It's ok dear… Just call next time your going to be home later than expected." Mrs. Hart said while hugging me softly. I nodded and headed up to me and Tawni's room.

"So…What happened?" Tawni asked with a smirk. I blushed and decided to just come out and say it.

_"Me and Chad almost kissed."_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it! Chapter four of Reasons! I'm going to apologize once again for the long wait! It was honestly just rude of me to keep you waiting…I promise to update all my stories as soon as I can and keep them frequently updated! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
